The Unexpected Allies
by randomhairz
Summary: What if a lone Spartan drops out of the Dawn and lands with the other meteors in the Endwar? What if War found him and discovered John was a Nephilim and Cortana was a Nephilim soul? Slightly over powered War and John. Set in Darksiders 1. First Fanfic so no harsh Flames but Helpful Flames wanted if they improve the story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone. Well this is a crossover of Halo and Darksiders all explained in the summary. This is the first chapter and it's explaining what the first 5 mins of Darksiders is. In this chapter its a set up for the next which will include War being a bad ass and the landing of Cheif. Both will be slightly overpowered. So enjoy**

Since the dawn of time the armies of Heaven and Hell have waged an endless war. Drawn to the conflict was the Charred Council, An entity bound by ancient laws to preserve Order and Balance. It held by any unbound power, unchecked, threatened the fabric of the Universe. In time Heaven and Hell came to honour the Council and its laws, for none were above the swift and terrible justice of the Council's Enforcers. A fearsome brotherhood known as the Four Horsemen. Amid the turmoil, the first humans emerged. The Council foretold that these weak but cunning creatures would someday be integral to the Balance. Thus a third kingdom was made-The kingdom of Man. By order of the Council a truce was forged between Heaven and Hell. The great Pact was bound by seven Seals, to be broken at the appointed time. When Man's kingdom stood ready for the Endwar-a battle that would bring balance that would bring balance and determine the fate of the three kingdoms.

High above in the atmosphere a comet was falling. Inside the fiery depts. of the massive projectile were two figures were hacking and slashing at each other. One in shining gold armour with runes and shapes inscribed onto it. This figure had glowing blue wings.

The other was a monster. Quite literally. It was a Trauma, one of hells most feared creatures that served in the army. It was MASSIVE humanoid, red skinned, completely covered in muscles, it had chains round its neck with skulls on it. Its head was either all mouth or Horn for it had two on either side of its head. Two stumps coming out of its hunched back it roared and tried to impale the Angel with its giant bone but wickedly sharp and serrated claws that were attached to its wrists.

Down on Earth it was a normal day. Cars were driving but a TV showed that a Meteor cluster was going to hit the whole world. Said cluster was hitting every continent everywhere!

"Scientists are still trying to work out why the meteors have just appeared and where they will hit. The military has already started evacuating Citizens to underground bunkers. Citizens are advised to ..." The rest of the reported story was drowned out in a scream as a mass of meteors smashed into building, down highways and whatever else got in their way. The shockwaves produced when they hit the group was enough to flip cars over 50 meters away.

A few minutes a few brave souls ventured to the 15 meter crater. As they peeked over the edge a large pile of rubble trembled, and both Golden Armour clad Angel and Trauma rose face to face. Then the Angel stretches out his hand pleadingly to the Trauma's ugly face, before it drops. Dead.

The Trauma turns flings the offending body off its claws and roared as it rushed the humans swinging his claws. The humans were either pulverized by the Traumas pure strength or sliced by the sickle sharp claws. Then another meteor landed nearby.

Out of this one, clambered half a dozen dog like creatures. They had multiple glowing red eyes above a huge jaw that seems to just be made of razor sharp teeth and salvia. It seemed to have once been a bear but was mixed with the devil and skeleton. Its spine was outside on its back glowing red. The arms ended in massive claws, the spine finished in a meter long tail with a spike made out of bones. They all snarled and jumped onto the fleeing humans stabbing their tails through people like a kebab as they sprinted down the street jumping onto people's backs and began to rip into their flesh. Blood and gore soon ran down the street like a river.

Some of the fleeing humans ran into a bus. Some of the people puked and cried when they saw others being hunted and devoured in front of them outside of the bus, crying out in pain and for help as theirs guts were ripped out and eaten.

Suddenly the bus rocked as the Trauma sensing the humans inside picked up the metal can on wheels. It roared as it hefted the bus. It was enjoying the mixed sounds of breaking bones, screaming and falling bodies, when it was nearly knocked over as a meteor crashed right behind it. The bus went flying and no more screams came from it as everyone inside was either killed by the force of landing or the heat wave that the meteor produced.

The Trauma, most upset that it was missing a meal on wheels went flying. Its tiny mind seethed in anger as it turned to the crater. The figure that was crouched up there stood up.

The figure was humanoid about 9 feet. Wearing Copper coloured armour. He was also wearing what was magnificent red clock and cape. But both were tattered, pockmarked, well worn and looked like it has been involved in all the wars since Time it's self existed (In fact it almost had). But the Figure had a sword that was even taller than he. He held it in his gauntleted right hand. It was buried point down in the ground. It was a massive sword both length and width wide. Down the middle it had carved pictures of tortured souls. It was Choaseater. The ever angry blade. His left hand had been chopped off but it was replaced by a massive gauntlet that was at least 5 xs bigger than his other hand.

The Trauma recognised this feared and revered Figure. And roared and charged towards the figure. The sword was pulled out of the ground and was twisted onto the Red Giants back. Blazing Blue eyes pierced the environment. Above the eyes was an upside down crescent shaped scar but it was glowing red.

It was War. One of the riders of the Apocalypse and he look very very pissed off.

**A/N So 1st chapter. Tell me what didya think reveiw I will accepted Contructive crittisms that'll help the story. What i've done is take the firsts clipscene from Darksiders 1. You can watch what i've written in HD so look it up. Plus you get to see War looking relly bad ass so watch it.**

**So if you want to reveiw, helpful flame or spout random string sof profanity. Click the button below**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi another chapter churned out. **

**_Thoughts_**

**Enjoy**

War looked at the Trauma with distain. The Trauma was standing on the bus on a large pile of rubble. Small comets landed showing the Dog/Bear/Man creatures (I think they're called Minions so I'll call them that or Hell hounds cos to be honest they do look like them. If anyone knows what they're called either comment or PM me) One snarled and leaped at War. With a whistle Choaseater suddenly appeared in Wars hand as the Minion was split in half its guts dropping the pavement.

The other Minions went into a frenzy with the smell of blood. They all howled and rushed at War. He however looked as calm as ever as he moved into a defensive stance with his centre of gravity low and Chaoseater held in both of his hands so the blade was facing up. Choaseater was humming with glee at the prospect of all the gore, fear and of course Chaos

The Minions leaped at him, War's imaged seemed to flicker and then blur as he swung Choaseater at the Minion. The first one was dispatched by having its own momentum to carry its self through the blade slicing it's self in half. The second had aimed at War but when it got there he wasn't there milliseconds after Chaoseater was plunged through the creature neck. Its head was removed so fast Choaseater was cauterized by the Ever Angry Blade.

The third had his head crushed by Wars massive gauntlet. Its head burst like a watermelon its headily fluids dripped out of War gauntlet. The 2 remaining Minions flew over War as he ducked.

They landed but before they could turn round. War turned and threw something as hard as he could. One of the hells soldiers died by the be-headed head crushing its spine and head. The remaining Minion was yanked back ward by its tail and was skewered on Choaseater. It screamed and struggled for a few moments as it tail was tugged and Choaseater travelled up its chest and head before its life fluids jetted out.

More crashed sounded behind War and he heard more snarls confirming he had more Minions to deal with. He straitened and dashed to the side as a lorry landed where he was a few seconds ago. 'Dam the Trauma need to be taken out but I don't have enough Fury to take my chaos form'.

War sprinted forward and snatched up a lamppost and flipped it round so it lat like a javelin in his hand. With Chaoseater in one hand and the lamppost in the other. He ran to the nearest building the Minions hot on his tail. Before he reached the wall he jumped and jumped again off the wall flipping in mid air so he faced the other way.

In a circular blur Choaseater was thrown like a throwing knife slicing through 3 Minions before hitting the ground. As it did so smaller version of Choaseater smashed up from the floor and sliced or hacked limbs of the other 6 Minions who were about to jump.

While that was happening War landed on an upturned lorry. Using this as a run up he threw the lamppost as hard as he could toward the Trauma, who was lifting oil lorry above its head. The lamppost flew like it was fired out of a gun streaking toward the Trauma. It hit the Trauma's chest and kept going bursting with a spray of blood and muscles out its hideous back.

Roaring with pain the Trauma dropped the lorry on its head almost crushing it. The Trauma fell to one knee almost in complete agony. Large jets of oil were spraying out of the Tanker where the Traumas claws had pierced it.

The Trauma was now covered in oil along with some other Minions behind it, its red eyes blazing with anger. They locked onto War's and the Trauma made to jumped down but stopped in confusion as it saw War haring the opposite way to the Trauma.

Shouting in its native language, it jeered at War calling him a Bastard Coward. War, now over 50 meters away, vaulted over a Hummer stopped and flipped the Hummer onto its side and took cover behind it.

The Trauma almost missed what the Red Rider shouted back to him in his own native language, because of the sudden roaring of another comet (It sounded big, the Trauma dismissed it as a Jailer coming down nearby) and its own guttural laughter. 'Look up'.

The giant monster never got time to heed the Horsemen's advice. As a HEV pod smashed into it crushing it and setting the nearby oil alight, incinerating 30+ Minions, 2 Traumas and even a Minator.

A few moments after his ears stopped ringing, War stood up as a section popped off the pod shaped thing and crushed a Minion who was scratching the weird thing. Wars eyebrows raised and he got a better grip on Chaoseater as a Green Armoured Giant stepped out of the clearing. At this distance War could see that this figure was easily as tall as him without the armour. The armour looked strangely high teched. Too plain and blocky to be Angel and not golden or silver or electric blue. Too elegant to be from the pits of Hells blacksmiths. Neither Creator design nor Nephilim.

Wars alarm bells started ringing as he realised it must be Human technology, but they were not advanced enough. Or they would be ready to be in the Endwar and they were plainly not. So he must have come from the future. War grew worried with this revelation but he quickly dismissed when he saw a Minion climb on top on the Humans pod. Wars cry of warning never left his lips and the figure did a front flip as the Minion leapt at him. Landing on the creatures back War saw that the creature was dead from the massive combat knife that stuck out of the creatures head. The figure got back up as if horrific creatures intent on killing him jumped on him all the time **(Oh wait they do :p)**

It stared straight as War and War saw a golden visor glare at him. The visor seem to look into Wars soul before the Nephilim roused himself as the Stranger pulled what looked like guns from the Pod. And crouched down again. _'Guns that I've never seen before and I know them all because of Strife's Obsessions and my own research'_

War decided that the Human needed to be interrogated at all costs. Worst come to the worst War could kill the figure and get Death to ensnare his soul and they would get their answers.

When War looked back up the figure had disappeared. Choaseater hummed and that meant that the figure was still nearby. War electric blue eyes turned from blue to molten red and back again, as he shifted his vision from the Physical to the Shadow Realms. Nothing.

Then War heard a deep gravely monotone that sounded it had fought wars all its life even in childhood (Like me War realised) and had lost all emotions. "You're going to answer some questions for me and then I'll let you go".

War barked out a laugh "You don't even know who you are threatening human."

"No but neither do you"

"Well care to give me your name in exchange for mine?" War proposed 'This human has unnatural bravery' War wanted to know this humans name so he could remember who crept up and ambushed him. War had decided to give the human its answers so he could lure the human into a false sense of security and he would then know why War was so feared.

"Master Chief Spartan 117, UNSC Spartan Core and yours"

War was fascinated. _'Spartans the finest humans Earth ever produced.'_ Almost no one knew that War had been caught by the battle prowess and abilities of the Spartans. After 300 had beaten an army of over 10,000 and had trained them to be even better.

Their best battalion had been granted immortally and were the Charred Councils Guard and Enforcers when the Horsemen were previously engaged. But the Spartans never forget debts and would always answer Wars summons if he called them. Only 2 had died after nearly 3000 years. The battalion were more closely bounded than brothers and more efficient than all angel squads. Maybe apart from the Blades of Heaven were equal **(This is Azreals private guard created by Jonesybites in his really good story, Darksiders: Tribulations. It's very good). **Led by the mighty Achilles, who War taught himself, was the best warrior that War had ever fought, Even better than Uriel not that he told her and War knew that he could even keep Abberdon busy for a couple of hours even Days.

"War, The Red Rider of the Apocalypse. And I congratulate you on your feat; I shall hold your name in honour.

Faster than a blur War span around backing the figure with his enormous gauntlet, Except the Figure wasn't there. A weird noise sounded as about a meter of boiling blue plasma swept over War as he leant back (like Neo in the Matrix).

War drew Choaseater while flipping backward as the figure executed a combo of kicks, punches, sweeps, stabs, slices and finishing the combo with a tornado kick combined with the sword. His speed, agility and grace seem to defy his size but he executed these moves perfectly. War was amazed that a mere human was almost beating him.

War growled as he fought back with a fierceness so large that very few who had seen it lived to tell the tail. But the figure either dodged, blocked or even countered! War was slowly starting to enjoy the fight.

_'This is one amazing human, this is the best fight I've been in since Death cut my hand off after I tried to defy the Council.'_ This man does deserve the title of Spartan!' But deep down Wars instincts were telling him this isn't a human.

Deciding to bring this fight to an end he let Choaseater take some control. Suddenly Choaseater was flying toward the figures head, as the Green Giant moved his glowing blue pronged blade to intercept, Choaseater flew towards the figures leg.

But an inch away from reaching its target, Choaseater was met by a glowing yellow barrier Chaoseater sparked and bounced off. Wars eyebrow furrowed the only other thing that had managed to do the same was Deaths Aegis Shield. And that was impossible to breach.

Suddenly War's quarrel disappeared in an explosion of smoke. Wars eyes could still see through the fog and saw the figure fly upwards flames coming out of a pack on his bag. But then the figures image flickered and died and before War knew it the Spartan was behind him the glowing sword whipping through the air at Wars neck. (Chief used a Hologram. In this story Chief can use multiple armour abilities.)

But before the blade reached him, both he and War dropped to the ground with the booming voices pounding through their heads.

"STOP THIS NOW. WAR YOU DO NOT WANT TO KILL 2 OF YOUR KIND. YOU ARE BOTH TO RETURN TO US NOW. WAR THEY MUSTN'T FALL TO ANY HARM THIS IS IMPERITIVE TO THE BALANCE."

They both felt the presents of the Charred Council withdraw from their heads. The figure was up on his feet before War had fully opened his eyes. He held out a hand to help War up. War growled and stood up. His mind was reeling '2 more Nephilim, Wait they where is the other'

Suddenly a female chirpy voice 'Hi there umm War, Do you mind telling what happened to earth. War looked around there was only him and the Spartan. The Spartan held out his hand and a small blue woman appeared there waving her hand.

'What are you?' Asked a puzzled War

'Well thanks for reminding me but I'm an AI. An artificial intelligence. An image of a human you could say.' Replied Cortana.

Suddenly 10 Angels dropped around them.

Chief drew his gun and span around, War drew Choaseater and held it loosely in his right hand.

'Wherever we go we're never welcome.'

Chief grunted. War smirked at the AI's dry sense of humour.

'For the Light!' one of the Angels yelled. They all attacked.

**DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN another chapter. I'll try to update every weekend, also I've got an idea for Chiefs sword but I wonder if anyone else has a good idea what will suit him so leave a comment or PM me. Also check out this website it has quite a few good looking swords. favourites/11487956 . My favourite is the second one the black one. But if you have any ideas you know what to do. Next chapter Chiefs POV how did he get their all the way to the Angel ambush.**

**If you want to leave a comment, a helpful flame or random strings of profanity. Click the review button.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. Sorry for the lateness Not that many reviews****. People who did review and/or favourite you get a virtual cookie and a pat on the back. And if you could recommend this story to other people or leave a comment if you read it. I would like to thank Warpath4199 who inspired me to do this fic. Now onwards with the story! This is Chiefs chapter up to the Angel ambush**

**Chiefs POV**

'Move it Chief' Cortana yelled down the Spartans ear. The Warthog roared even through it was suffering from gashes, laser scorches and shrapnel peppering the cars chassis. But even the best car has its limits. The Spartan's heart dropped into his mouth as the engine spluttered and nearly died.

The Warthogs 50 calibre AA gun roared into life as Thel (More commonly known as The Arbiter) spotted some more Forerunner guardians; The Sentinels.

'Spartan, we must make this jump or we shall not make it!' Boomed the deep but smooth voice of the leader of the Neo-Separatist.

In front of them was the Frigate class ship, Forward unto Dawns giant hanger were open. The problem the flat squares that the Warthog was racing along were started to disintegrated. The trio had already nearly been crushed by pillars that had fell as the Ark was ripped to shreds by the activation of the barley constructed Halo ring.

Master Chief had seen several of these squares forming a giant ramp outside of the Dawns hanger. Upon seeing this he had set the car racing to the ramp. But Sentinels, Covenant and the horrific flood had been scattered all over the place making it even harder.

John grimly smiled as he crushed a Flood Combat form and a Brute under the Warthogs bumper.

'_For Johnson, You bastards' _Chief thought. An even larger explosion rocked the world, but the Spartan didn't get kidnapped and trained all of his life to fail extreme driving. Then the Warthog pitch steeply down and Thel was thrown forward and nearly fell out of the speeding 4x4.

"Gun it Chief, Floor it! Right into the Hanger" The most unusual trio flew through the air. John braced himself for a hard handing. Gravity didn't disappoint.

The Warthog flipped and scrapped its roof and Chief and Thel dived out of one of the most reliable and effective pieces of UNSC hardware. Chief slid on the floor to get clear of the car before flipping into a handspring.

"Mind the paintwork!" cried Cortana in fake horror. Chief grunted and barked out a warning as the shakes dislodged a Scorpion Tank and said tank hurtled towards Thel. He dived behind a mass of Crates.

Chief to Thel as he saw Thel emerge out from some crates. Then Chief rushed over the holopad in the middle of the giant hanger and place Cortanas pulsing AI chip in the holopad.

"Hang on" Chief latched onto the Holopad its self, while Thel hung onto some bars on a support pillar. The Dawns engines flared and roared as they fought to get the relatively small ship out of the artificial rings gravity well.

But as the Dawn tilted upwards, the Warthog flew at the most feared and lucky human in the galaxy knocking him off the Holopad. As he fell towards the hanger doors he punched his fist into the floor that was not the wall. He slowed and stopped as he punched his other fist into the floor.

"Chief" Cortana screamed, as the Scorpion bounced off the floor nearly hitting John off. Chief started to climb back up to Cortana. He grasped onto the Holopad and stood up as the Ship screamed out of the artificial atmosphere.

Meanwhile Thel had made it to the bridge and strapped himself into the Captains chair.

Master Chief climbed to the other side of the consol and sat down.

"If we don't make it." Cortana began

"We'll make it" Chief butted in, calming his worried friend.

"It's been an honour serving with you ... John**" (This is the first time we find out his name in the Halo games so a MASSUSIVE moment.)**

Behind them the Ark shot a blazing blue laser into the massed ball of energy that would destroy all the sentient life in that galaxy **(Earth's in another galaxy to the Ark and since the Halo was barley constructed the blast isn't that powerful so only 1 galaxy is affected). **The ball shrunk in on its self then exploded outwards.

The Living Legend rested his head back against Holopad.

'_Jorge, Kurt, Johnson, _**(I think that Johnson deserves a Spartans death so he's now MIA) **_Fred, Linda, All the other Spartans. All MIA. I'll join them soon. Johnson will probably say some along the lines. "Really? Come on Chief Could the Indies _**(The UNSC slang for the Insertion, Rebels)**_, a 20 year long bloodbath with the Covenant. Even the Flood couldn't kill ya, you finally got killed by a flashy exploding Hula Hoop" While sucking on his dammed cigar.' _He let out a dry chuckle at that thought.

He knew that Cortana wouldn't be affected by the blast and would move his name to MIA. Keeping to the Spartan tradition and motto. 'Spartans never die. They're just Missing In Action'. John closed his weary eyes.

'_Finally no more fighting.' _Then white exploded around him

Chief floated down the corridor leading to the Cryo-bay. His helmets headlights on.

'What ever happened to the night vision?' John thought.

"Chief? Can you hear me?" Cortana let out a relieved sigh. "I thought I lost you too."

Chief manoeuvred himself with a grace belaying his size. "What happened?" He asked.

"When Halo fired it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed. Well some of us." Cortana stopped.

Chief was about to ask but he looked up ahead and saw that the Dawn had been sliced neatly in two.

'_Hopefully my luck has rubbed off on that Split Lip, and he made it to Earth_' John gave the Arbiter a silent salute into the void.

He turned a corner and saw a Cryobay. He floated over the Holopad and plugged Cortana in as she was saying. He turned his lights off using the light of Cortanas avatar.

"But you did it. Truth, The Covenant, The Flood. It's finished"

"It's finished" Chief agreed/promised.

He set his trusty MA5B Assault Rifle in the slot and settled himself into the Cryopod.

"I'll drop a beacon but it'll be a while before anyone finds us." Said Cortana. "Years even."

As the Cryopod door lowered. Cortana half whispered "I'll miss you"

Chief looked at his most trusted friend and companion. "Wake me when you need me." Chief voice wasn't soft but it held a certain tenderness. Like instead of having a sandstorm blast all your skin off it was just the sand hitting you softly.

Cortana looked mournfully as Master Chief Spartan John 117 laid back and ice froze over the Pod window and put him into an Artificial Limbo, where he wouldn't age physically and very slowly mentally.

She bowed her head respectfully and then stood standing guard over The Demon.

10 Months Later

Cortanas holopad glowed and the AI consulted the Data that was streaming into her processors. She shook her head it couldn't be could it. She turned one of the external cameras and pointed it along a certain vector.

There it was... Earth. Cortana immediately started the Cryopod subroutines up. She tried to contact the UNSC with the standard handshake. She was confused when there wasn't a reply. She checked the frequency.

Nothing no one on the frequency, She flicked through all the channels sending the handshake. Even the E-band. Nothing.

The camera caught sight of a Satellite. She zoomed onto it.

'_What. That's an antique. Why is it up there?'_

They were next to Mars now only 5 minutes away. Chief's heart began to beat again.

Deciding to find out what the heck was going on she used all satellite and hacked her way onto every device that had a camera even other satellites. She was immediately bombarded with information. If she had a body it would have broken out with sweat and she would have had her heart in her throat.

Monsters were killing people everywhere. They looked like demons. Also what looked like Angels battling the monsters? These were from Australia, then similar pictures came from Asia but she say that they came down in meteors.

'_Get to the UNSC headquarters in America. But I think we're in an alternate pane of reality. So it's probably not there neither is the UNSC. Even so the Meteors and its hosts at this rate are going to hit America last so that'll get time for us to get there.'_

All of this happened before Chiefs heart had finished his first heart beat in 3 months. Suddenly it rapidly accelerated as if he heard his companion's softly spoken words.

"Wake up Chief. I need you"

Chief open his eyes and nearly jumped through the Titanium plated pod. He stopped and looked at his blue companion.

"How long was I out?"

"10 months, 1 week, 3 days, 15 hours, 48 minutes and 54 seconds. Chief no time for that we're home..." Chief's heart leapt "But we appear to be in an Alternative Reality and Humanity is at the level we were in 2012. And what appear to be Demons are attacking with Angels defending the Earth."

Chief extracted his Mission Objectives.

Get to Earth ASAP, Defend from unknown hostiles, aid unknown defending force from an under developed Earth. Chief cracked his fingers. No time for tallying about, he had to open a massive can of kickass on whoever dared attack his planet. In an AU or no.

Cortana opened up the Cryopod and Chief stepped out. He grabbed his MA5B assault rifle and slapped it onto his back.

"Chief, I found a load of disabled Sentinels and Guardians and reprogrammed them to fight for us. I also found what the Forerunners called Preservers effectively healers and engineers so they fix things, Producers umm Floating Factories if you will. Now the Dawn is bigger and now a Forerunner Dreadnought class vessel. We have mastered slipspace technology. Now your suit can jump."

John was impressed. "You've been busy"

"You do know what to say to women" Cortana cheekily winked. John turned around

"I need a weapon."

"Just follow this Sentinel"

"And I know you want to ask. I'm not using slipspace. I'll save that for when I need it."

Cortana huffed. She could transition the Earth and the moon to the Location of Reach and back again 100 times.

Sure enough a Sentinel dropped down from the ceiling and started to fly down the corridor.

Your armour has been upgraded. The shields can withstand 5 blows from a Gravity Hammer actually you will 10 Wraiths to fire all at the same time to get those shields to fail. Then you armour can with stand a ton of C-12 stuck it before it starts to buckle. The armour also has been injected with nanobots that'll repair your armour and any wound. You can even be brought back from the dead but it'll take a while. You can even make the nanobots heal someone else or any vehicle you want. Also I've made a slipspace storage space so it can hold weapons or whatever else you find down there. Also you can use all the armour abilities, because the power pack has been changed to a forerunner reactor. Also now all the armour abilities can be used unlimitedly, so now the jetpack doesn't cut out at awkward moments. All the unused power is routed to the energy shields, strengthening the armour and energizing the nanobots."

John walked into the armoury. It stretched on for at least a mile. He stopped awestruck.

"This is only a small one."

"Show off" Spartan 117 muttered.

"Go over to that control panel"

"We have also made all the vehicles and weaponry of the UNSC; Covenant even the Forerunner from blueprints from the Terminals we found. I've even invented a couple"

"Touch it I'll download all the info straight in about the weaponry and vehicle, how to use it ect."

John touched it and it was like someone had flipped the lights on. He touched the pad again and weapons appeared on the table.

A Sniper, A Gravity hammer and his good trusted MA5B assault Rifle. He put the Hammer in his new Slipspace storage it was strange one second he was holding it then next it had disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"You know that all the normal guns have been upgraded so that the firing chambers are now like that of a mini MAC cannon. The barrels are lined with electro magnets that accelerate the bullet almost 3 times faster. The Sniper has X-ray, night vision and Thermal scope on it. A little thing the Forerunners like to call Promethean vision. Also it has a new firing pin and bullets; so when the pin now travels in slipspace and when it transitions back into this space it pushes the bullet so quickly it almost go at the speed of light. So unwavering accuracy up to 1 light-year but it dissipates 50 meters after hitting its target." Cortana supplied.

"I need to get to Earth and help."

Already on it Chief. I've already started to transport Sentinels and vehicles off the Dawn to support the Angels."

The sentinel started to move again. A video feed opened up on his helmet. It showed several Angels fleeing a swarm of bat sized creatures. As one Angel was tackled by a Minion from an office window.

50's, 100's and 150's calibre bullets, lasers (Most blue but some red) and Plasma shots flew through the swarm ripping it to shreds. At the end of the street were 3 Scorpion tanks, 2 hornets, 15 normal Sentinels and 5 bigger bulker glowing red Sentinels and a Phantom.

A Trauma, a Minator and seemed to be a Suit of Armour with a massive shield and Axe lumbered round the corner. The turrets of the Scorpions swung round and 3 booms were heard. The Trauma didn't even finish roaring before the shells hit it at supersonic speeds. A horn bounced down the road.

The Hornets turned and fired a salvo of missiles at the remaining two then quickly followed it up with a long burst from the chain guns. The suit of armour turtle behind its shield. Sparks flew as the bullets bounced off. The Minator had lost an arm and a leg with the missiles was quickly riddled with bullets.

The suit of armour began charging at the group with its shield. The Scorpions fired the shells bounced off the shield and exploded. The armoured giant kept pounding on. The red Sentinels glowed then blazed red as scarlet beams shot out and buried into the Shield.

The metal melted and bubbled along with the armour before the beams shot into the being it's self. It had bellowed in agony before bursting into flame. In 3 seconds it had turned into a pile of melted metal and ash.

"What are they Red Sentinels?" John asked

"Well there Sentinels with Spartan Lasers instead of their regular beams. They can fire for 10 seconds but if they do they have to cool down for 5 seconds. My personal invention I call them Dismantlers."

As John watched the feed flicked to a picture of 5 Wraiths, 3 Banshees, 15 Sentinels, 5 Dismantlers and 5 Warthogs. In front of them was a solid wall of Minions, Demons, Minators, Traumas, Fire Gollum (Those fat flaming guys) and Abyssal Riders.

At an unseen command the Banshees flew towards the Platoon as the Monsters surged forward. Plasma screamed towards the mass. Unearthly screams issued from the Hellions as the 4000+ degrees centigrade. Then green blasts of Plasma flew into the Platoon. All that remained after the explosions were smoking glass craters

The Wraiths plasma mortars fired mini suns of boiling plasma. As they impacted the suns exploded scorching everything up to a 20 foot radius. It was so hot the concrete fused and turned into glass. At the same time the Sentinels and Dismantlers fired.

Lasers sliced into the crowd and cut over ¾ of the survivors. Then the Warthogs roared and speed out mowing down the survivors either with the 50 calibre AA guns or with their bumpers. The Warthog and the Banshees soon finished of the survivors.

Chief walked through a door and saw he was in what seemed to be an experimental research area. On a table was a jet black katana as long as Johns body. **(I've decided that Chiefs sword will be the one off the latest Metal Gear game look at it it's AMAZING because A) I like Katanas B) This Katana is wielded by a cyborg and is very fast and incredible sharp C) I think Chief suits it)**

"Not that one Chief. It's not ready yet. We need about another 2 hours on it. But I made you these"

On another table were 2 jet black knives and a deactivated Energy Sword.

"The knives are smaller versions of the Vibroblade. The Katana on the table, they will cut through anything. Try it"

A section of the floor rose up and a hunter shield was there. John picked up the knives and walked up the almost indestructible shield and swung a knife at it. It passed through with no resistance. John's mouth curled into a blood chilling smile.

"The knives have a molecular shield on it. The taking them out of their sheaths on you armour (On his shoulder plates) will activate the shields into a molecular cutting edge. And you saw the result, also they are magnetically attracted to your gauntlets so you can throw them and they will come back. Also you can control them through the magnetic to circle you armour.

As impossible as it seems if you get captured they can cut the chains or whatever holds you."

"Very nice and the energy sword."

"Well it's just the same as any normal energy sword except it never runs out of charge."

"Cortana I could kiss you"

Cortana always knew that Chief loved the energy sword but they always run out of charge.

"Now I believe you have a planet to save. I'll teleport you to the Jump tubes"

John nodded and felt a weird sensation of being suck backwards flipped inside out and then that all his organs have been stuffed back in.

When he opened his eyes he stood before a HEV drop pod. Entering his battle mode he opens the door and entered.

"Dropping in

5,

4,

3,

2,

1

Drop" Cortana reached out and released the clamps and fired the Pod at the Earth that was below them.

"Chief I've already began to evacuate people out of the cities. Well evacuate if that means getting transports to teleport them either straight to the Dawn so all those that are in critical condition. Or shepherding them towards Pelicans, Phantoms and Albatrosses with hologram troops to get them up here ASAP. When they get here I'm putting them in Cryopods."

"Good idea" John manage to growl out from all the Gs he was suffering from. He defiantly didn't want a bunch of Civilians wining and nagging down his ear the whole time.

"Impact in 30 seconds. Hey Chief look at this"

The Video screen came on and Chief saw what looked like a Red Armour clad giant fighting off a hell of a lot of Demons with an impossibly huge sword. Chief saw a Giant Demon throw a bus at the Red figure. The Red Figure dodged turned around pick up a lamppost and hurl it at the Demon.

"Nice shot" Cortana snickered.

"Cortana he is a potential threat. He must detained any way possible"

"Ever heard of the expression an enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"If that happens. If he falls behind, He stays behind."

John changed the HEV pods trajectory so it landed on the giant demon. He saw the Red Man sprinting down the street.

'_Clever he's constantly vigilant to his surroundings' _John thought before the HEV hit. John felt the impact shudder through his body. His ear began to ring for a few moments. His vision darkened but brightened up after about 5 seconds.

He checked his motion tracker. 1 tango right outside the door. John smiled as he punched the door off its hinges. The Minion went flying before the door hit him and ended its life.

Chief clambered out of the pod and looked around. Earth it was being destroyed, a quiet rage burst into existence in him. A red blip appeared behind him. His backwards facing camera flicked on and he saw one of the Hell Hound looking creatures was crouching on the HEV pod. Chief recognised through the stance that it was about to pounce.

Almost on autopilot he jumped up and did a front flip landing on the Minions back drove the smaller Vibroblade through the creature's skull. Blood spurted from the wound as Chief got off its back.

"Chief look" Cortana warned.

Chief's head snapped up and saw the Red Figure looking back at him. He pulled his MA5B assault rifle off his back.

"Time to get some answers" John growled as he activated his active camouflage.

As John crept towards the figure, he noticed that the Red man was slowly looking from left to right scanning the area. The figure drew a massive sword.

"Someone's overcompensating for something." Cortana murmured.

Chief didn't reply he was in his hunter killer mode. If he were a tiger, his body would have been hugging the floor his tail completely still.

Cortana noticed that the figures eyes were a blazing blue and that underneath the hood they was a glowing red symbol like a crescent moon facing downwards. But as Cortana watched the eyes changed from blue to red and back again.

The figure also seemed to have an artificial left hand it seemed to be armoured and held together with lava.

'_Weird' _Cortana started to make an instant profile on this figure.

Chief had finally reached the targets back; dropping the cloak he pushed the barrel of the gun into the back of the figures head.

"You're going to give me some answers and then I'll let you go."

The figure let out a dry bark of laughter "You don't know who your threatening human"

"He says that like it's a bad thing" Cortana said.

"Neither do you" Chief growled out.

"Well would you care to give me your name in exchanged for mine?" The figure growled.

Chief considered for a moment. "Master Chief 117, UNSC Spartan Corp and yours?"

"War, The Red Rider of the Apocalypse. And I congratulate you on your feat; I shall hold your name in honour."

As fast a blur the figure span round with the intention of smacking John with his artificial left hand. But John had already gone into Spartan time now the figure was moving at quarter speed. Chief simply jumped back. Drawing his energy sword and activated, Chief swung the sword at the War's shoulder intent of crippling the Rider.

But the figure dodged and swung the giant sword at Chief he barely managed to block it.

'_Jesus Christ he's strong and quick. Like Fred.' _Chief grew sad at the thought of his best friend.

Chief started into twist and turn into savage kick, stabbed, swung and punches all intended to cripple the figure. The figure was incredible quick, agile and horrifically strong.

"Chief" Cortana cried

"Not now." The Spartan growled, he was started to get a headache with concentration. To any bystander the two figures were red, gold and green blurs.

Suddenly War's sword smacked into Chiefs leg. His energy shields went down to a ¼ charge.

"Holy Crap" Cortana half screamed. Chief decided use another tactic. He sent the Hologram program a neural message telling it to make an image of him activating his jetpack and flying up. But also Chief activated his cloak and sprinted out of the smoke.

Chief used the artificial smoke as cover and he swung the sword towards War's leg, but before he could a booming voice echoed through his head.

"STOP THIS NOW. WAR YOU DO NOT WANT TO KILL 2 OF YOUR KIND. YOU ARE BOTH TO RETURN TO US NOW. WAR THEY MUSTN'T FALL TO ANY HARM THIS IS IMPERITIVE TO THE BALANCE."

John shacked his head._ 'That was too much like the Gravemind'. _Chief shuddered as those unbidden memories of losing Cortana to the Mastermind of the Flood. John felt the presents or presents leave his mind.

John stood up and held out his hand to War. The Red Rider growled and John withdrew his hand. Cortana said "Hi there umm War, Do you mind telling what happened to earth." The figure looked alarmed and span around looking for her. John held out his gauntlet and Cortanas avatar sprung up into existence.

'What are you?' Asked a puzzled War

'Well thanks for reminding me but I'm an AI. An artificial intelligence. An image of a human you could say.' Replied Cortana.

Suddenly 10 Angels dropped around them.

Chief drew his gun and span around, War drew Choaseater and held it loosely in his right hand.

'Wherever we go we're never welcome.'

Chief grunted. War smirked at the AI's dry sense of humour.

'For the Light!' one of the Angels yelled. They all attacked.

Chiefs trusted MA5B whipped up and sprayed out Marsian Titanium rounds over 900 meters per second. The first angel who had dived was ripped apart and the second's wings were pockmarked with holes. This angel cried with pain as fell out of the sky.

War grabbed two lampposts and hurled both of them at different Angels. These two angels didn't have time to cry out before they were hurled down the high street. An Angel had charged and was 2 meters away swooping towards War. Choaseater hummed through the air and the Angels wings were separated from his body.

The majestic dive turned into a magnificent face palm. The angel face planted the ground hard enough to make the concrete crack.

5 Angels down, 5 to go.

The 3 angels had formed into an offensive formation in an arrow shape. Chief sprinted towards the angels as they attacked as well. Chief jumped and pushed off the first angels face and sprung up. Chief's arms blurred out and he turned in midair and grabbed the 1st angel's wing. The Spartan whipped his Energy sword out and activated it. The sword appeared in the Angels exquisite breastplate. The Angels armour melted before Chief pulled the sword out.

Chief flipped off the dead corpse and landed. The other two angels fell with black combat knives in their chest. Chief held out his hands and the knives ripped out and flew into his hands.

War had taken a more blunt approach in the form of throwing a car and catching both of them on the head and Torso.

Chief and War walked towards each other.

"We need to find what's going on and who needs to be stopped." Cortana told the Rider.

"I'm trying to find that out as well." War growled out.

'_Blimey does he ever do anything but growl_'Cortana thought.

Suddenly a massive roar was heard in the distance.

"What was that" John asked as he swayed with the tremors.

Wars blazing blue eyes narrowed and he visibly shook with anger as he growled "Straga."

**OK another chapter completed. Sorry for the delay but I made up for having a double sized chapter. I'm going skiing next week so****it may be 2 weeks before I update again.**

**So ****if you want to leave a comment, a helpful flame or random strings of profanity. Click the review button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy everybody sorry for the wait but I was on a skiing holiday then my exams and life in general, so sorry again. This chapter is all about Chief meeting the Charred Council and them realising that he isn't a whelp that'll bend to anyone easily.**

**Disclaimer: Even though this affects nothing legally. I don't own Halo or Darksiders if I did, why in the name of all things holy would I be here.**

Chief gun rattled off another volley of bullets at several Duskwings. He and War had been moving across the city, After War had heard the howl. He moved like a man possessed. A trail of blood, limbs and general destruction followed the Rider.

'If he's a horseman where's his horse' Cortana asked.

That gave Chief an idea. 'Cortana can you isolate where that sound came from?'

'Can a grunt scream and run in terror?'

'Where then?'

'East of you location 40 kliks.'

'We're going to need transport. What have we got spare?'

'There's a Mammoth, 1 klik from you I've already sent to you.'

'That's reminded me. How are you controlling all of this from me?'

'Oh I've made 2 Forerunner Monitor class AI to organize the troops.'

'YOU WHAT?'

'Chief these aren't like 343 Guilty Spark. I've done research on him. Apparently he was an odd bod. He didn't want to just be an AI. He hacked himself to try to join into an organic body. But he was denied this by his forerunner creators.

His personality had evil and malice in it. And his Forerunners send him to watch over Halo like a solitary confinement. But his earlier hackings had undone some of the programs that held off rampancy. So towards the end he was going rampant."

Chief was silence and after a couple of moments said 'Are you sure that these ones won't try to kill every person it sees?'

'Yes.' Cortana replied.

'Just keep them away from me as much as possible.'

'Spartan!' War warned

Chief's head snapped up. 'What the...'

Before the trio was a giant stone humanoid thing and something was trying to chain from the next block. It as they watched it slowly started to fall. It had a grate in what was its chest with a burning blue orb floating in it. On its arms were massive slabs of stones that formed a half shield shape. It was well over the height of the surrounding buildings.

As the stone giant hit the ground it seemed to cause a large localized earthquake.

As the dust cleared, red flaming portals opened up in the ground and an assortment of demons clawed their way out of the holes. Some were Crawlers/Hell hounds, some where the feared Phantom Guard, A Minotaur and 2 Fire Golems.

At the same time a squadron of Angels appeared. Most were the regular Angels that The Chief and Rider had encountered but there was one with giant, gold, beautiful cannon. The last Angel was extremely large and had a huge golden shield.

'That Cannon will be awkward if we don't eliminate him immediately.' War muttered to Chief.

'I've got him.'

The Angels and Demons had finished staring each other down and had finally noticed two of the most fear being in 2 different universes. As the Angel paled as they saw the Red Rider, They also wondered who the other amour clad figure was. The seeming lack of a face was the scariest thing about him.

But before the Angel could do much else, the chains that were holding the Stone Giant down suddenly went slack as if whoever was holding the chains had let go. And slowly but surely the figure began to rise.

The demons howled and rushed both factions. If either side had could have listened they would have heard a strange noise rather like a giant engine but the soon felt the vibrations but were too caught up in the battle to care very much.

However before the demons had taken a couple of steps Chief's head titled like a dog and suddenly grabbed War and dragged him back. Before a cry of protest had left the Riders lips. A giant vehicle about 5-6 stories high smashed through the buildings and rolled over the battle.

The survivors who were mainly the air borne Angels were stunned before the giant yellow and well named Mammoth. The Cloud of Sentinels that accompanied it had opened fire. Lances of blue and red laced the air and within a few moments all the combatants were dead.

'What in the name of Creation is that?' War eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

'A Mammoth and our ride to this Straga being.'

The Mini MAC (Magnetically Accelerated Cannon) swivelled toward the Stone Behemoth.

War having enough understanding of guns cried out 'Don't fire!'

'Why'

'Because that is a Watcher made by the Maker. They are passive but will attack any who attack them or what they hold precious. To dare to attack one is certain suicide.'

The MAC turned back to its original position. And a ramp lowered down from the back.

'Remember to wipe your feet' Cortana said jovially.

War looked around his eyes bulging. This caused much amusement for a witty AI.

'Please keep arm, legs and eyeballs inside the vehicle at all times. Well the last one don't let them leave your skull.'

War suddenly bent double and clutched his head as a grey mist flared around his body. In the background Chief could hear a horn sounding.

'What is happening?' War asked as he straightened up.

'Well running a quick scan of you much of the energy that is in you dropped by about 25%' Cortana stated.

Before War could answer the massive machine growled and rolled forward. A massive crashing sound was heard and as the machine rolled forward he could see that the machine had just rolled through several buildings.

'Chief your new sword is onboard the sentinel should be coming with it now.'

Chief turned and sure enough a Sentinel was hovering with a black scabbard about as tall as the super soldier.

Chief reached forward and took hold of the scabbard and slowly pulled the sword out. It was a wonder to look at and the Chief could feel it almost humming a greeting? (For those you don't know look up this . and yeh the sword is normally completely black.)

Another crash and War nearly fell over. Chief clipped the scabbard to his back so the handle protruded over his right shoulder but in a way he could still reach his gun over the handle of the katana.

'Come on' and Chief led War up the ramps to the top of the Mammoth.

As the Mammoth smashed its way toward Straga's last known position. War and the Chief saw an angel fly over a pit of lava and a hellhound/stalker jumped out of the lava and pulled him in. Just beyond the lava pit another stalker crept up behind a massive angel.

In a blink of an eye the angel turned and halved the Stalker with a massively long sword. As the angel straightened, his features became more apparent. He was a black angel with an eye patch covering his right eye. In his resplendent armour with glowing runes on them and carrying a sword about 1.5x bigger than him.

He looked around and flew up into the air on his massive wings. He hovered and looked around at other angels being massacred by demons mostly by having useful parts of their bodies eaten such as heads, necks and stomach ect.

War jumped down and walked toward the figure. The horn sounded again. Chief clocked and jet packed above his new ally. Although given that a Mammoth tank firing at all the demons and with a swarm of sentinels covering it. It was a little unnecessary.

As War came to a halt in front of the angel.

'Impossible, Abbadon?' Closing his fist over Chaoseater.

Drawing Chaoseater he half yelled. 'What is this? Where are my brothers?'

Abbadon spluttered. 'This cannot be...'

Chief uncloaked hovering above War his new sword in his right hand hanging downwards.

'Abbadon's faced drained of colour. 'The... final and the Legendary seal...'

His word were cut off as he turned a winged demon had tried to rush him. Abbadon raised his arm and the creature bit into it.

'Graa!' Abbadon cried as he wrestled with the demon. His long sword now a hindrance.

'My Lord!' Came an alarmed cry as an Angel with golden wings and eyes and silver hair flew down and sliced the creatures arm and wing off. The creature screamed/moaned/roared in pain and anger as it fell into lava.

Abbadon watch the creature disappear and clenched his fists in front of his face

'How... did this... HAPPEN?' he growled. The golden angel flew to fight another demon flying in to kill Abbadon while he was distracted. But she was too late.

Chief flew over and within a second reduced the demon to sushi.

War began grunting in pain and he fell to his knees Chaoseater plated in the ground in front of him. A deep chiming bong was sounding. Chief flew to his ally and Cortana spoke

'Again his power dropped with the horn sounding and now he's in pain!'

'The seals were NOT BROKEN!' Abbadon roared. Below him the lava bubbled and a colossal hand made of metal reached up to grab Abbadon. Abbadon flew straight up to avoid being crushed but alas it was too late.

'Abbadon' The golden angel cried as blood and feathers spurted out of the Titans hand.

She rounded on War.

'What in heaven's name have you done?' She screamed.

Chief was sure if he wasn't there next to his ally she would have run him through but after seeing how dangerous the Chief was she decided against it.

War was breathing heavily but answered.

'I... have answered the Call.'

As they were speaking the Hand had grabbed the floor and another hand came out and found purchase. They heaved and a massive head and body came out and roared its delight. (IF you don't know what Straga looks like shame on you and look up its kina hard to describe.)

John grabbed his MA5B and then realised that it was useless. He held his hands out and summoned a Spartan Laser. Chief mounted the gun on his shoulder.

Straga turned to look at the giant yellow weapons platform, Chief onboard said to the surrounding Sentinels to form an extra energy barrier around the Mammoth apart from the Laser Sentinels who he commanded to hook up to his HUD targeting system.

The lenses on the end of the gun and a thin pencil like laser shot out. Chief adjusted his aim in the 3 seconds he had left and target the giant's massive torso aiming right at the things sternum. Chief hoped to fatally maimed or at least weld the giants armour together.

Straga was free, he will crush and destroy. No one could best him. He looked for something to smash. A giant yellow thing was sitting there waiting to be smashed. He roared and raised his arms.

Then a red laser shot out and hit his torso he boomed a chuckle. No one could best his armour. Then he felt pain like never before lance through him. He collapsed to the road beneath of him. There he rested for a second then he looked up and roared at the Red Rider who sat in front of him. He straightened up and laughed feel that the _mighty_ War had been weakened.

Straga bent to pick up a car.

'Chief, War cover your ears this is gonna be loud.' Cortana warned, as the MAC cannon swivelled around and aimed Straga's chest.

Chief half smiled as he thought of what Johnson would have said 'Hey bastards. Knock Knock.' Arbiter had told him that Johnson single handily hijacked a full Scarab and used it to bust through the Main control room on the Halo B.

'Firing main cannon.' (RVB quote couldn't resist)

The Magnetically Accelerated 12 megaton round scream through the air for a millisecond, before slamming the behemoth onto its back with a massive smouldering crater in its armour. War began to run forward Choaseater unsheathed and as Straga slammed forward, it seemed to shake the world down to its foundations. War grabbed Straga's eyelid and as Straga straitened up roaring bloody murder. War stabbed him through the eye, War smiled as he clung on as Straga screamed in pain and shook his head around but War clung on and twisted it further.

War jumped to deliver the killing blow but the horn sounded again and a grey blue mist clung to him. War fell to the ground Choaseater falling from his grip. He landed hard.

Chief meanwhile had jet packed to the edge of the nearest building and activated his cloak.

'Cortana, get the mammoth out of here. Help the angels drive back the demons; I don't want to let them to take earth or any of our technologies.'

'You're about to do something crazy aren't you.'

'Fortunately you like crazy right.'

'I do know how to pick them.'

Chief saw Straga straighten, an impressive feat considering that his missing eye and crushed torso was leaking blood.

War groaned and got up and held his torso. Chief wanted to warm War to Straga swinging his fist into War. He was flung across the street. War slowly sat up his body flaming with pain.

'The law...had been broken' War growled and got up.

Straga reached back and his hand snaked forward and snatched up War.

He chuckled as he brought the Red Rider to his face, splattering War with his blood from his mangled eye.

'So have you Horseman.'

Chief meanwhile had jumped onto Straga's shoulders and had been placing C12 packs on his shoulders.

'Oh really' Cortana spoke sarcastically and John jet packed to Straga's hand and drawing his new blade and holding it to his side point facing forward. He activated the C12 and stabbed Straga's thumb, hoping to make him release his grip.

However Straga swept his other hand and grabbed Chief. Straga laughed and squeezed his hands feeling the puny creatures struggle against his might.

War yelled struggling against the grip, Chief was grunting, the MJOLNIR armour screaming as hydraulics screamed against the pressure. War yelled and then the hands closed over them both.

...

...

'Darkness, Darkness. Red at the edge of the darkness. A faint voice indistinct.

'Chief, CHIEF!'Cortana was half crying.

Chief groaned and sat up.

'At last, thought you had gone...'

'I made a promise, didn't I?'

Then a deep booming voice grated. 'The law is clear: When the seventh seal is broken the Four Horsemen shall ride forth and punish the wicked be they Sons of Man, Lords of Heaven or Dregs on Hell. All upon earth shall be judged, and the pact forged anew. YOU FORGOT YOUR POST HORSEMEN, YOU FORGOT THE LAW. NO CALL WAS GIVEN. Yet the Destroyer marched, and there you were found—under the black banner if the claims are true.'

Chief looked up; He was in a cavern, so vast he couldn't see the ceiling or walls. Around him lava flowed as far as the eye could see.

To his right a dais with three huge stone rock formations shaped like horrible disfigured faces, Lava spewing out of their eyes, nostrils and mouths, The one in the middle had what looked like rams horns curling out around the side of its head. Chief noticed War kneeling on the ground in front of the heads. It was the middle who was talking.

'To hell with your claims! The seals were broken! I was summoned!'

The head on the left spoke up. 'Then where were the other horsemen? Were they not "summoned" as well?'

The one on the right spoke up. 'The seven seals are hidden, as they been, since the pact was forged, eons ago. All of them intact, there was no call.'

War bowed his head so none could see his expression of rage; Chief could almost hear the grinding of teeth over 5 meters away.

Left head spoke 'You aided the dark ones. Broke a sacred covenant that has doomed Mankind, and threatened the Balance! DO YOU DENY IT?'

War raised his head as if remembering something, 'When I rode... Heaven and Hell were already at war. Abaddon was there. He KNEW something!'

Right head took up. 'Abaddon fell, fighting off the chaos you unleashed!'

War, starting to get angry yelled back. 'I fought powerless against the demons! And yet you still accuse me?!

The middle head finally imputed 'Your defeat proves nothing! Likely, the Destroyer cast you aside when he was finished with you!'

Lefty, eyes blazing literally shouted 'You have defiled the Law, Horsemen. You WILL be PUNISHED.'

War growled back, 'I serve only the Council. Only the Balance. As the Horsemen always have.' Standing he growled 'Send me back. I will punish the ones responsible.'

Right head almost scoffed. 'How? What hope do you have against the Destroyer's armies? You are powerless!'

War answered. 'Then I will fail, and the demons will have carried out your sentence.'

This gave the heads pause for thought. The middle one said 'We will decide this later. For now we must look at the only good thing that had come out of your destruction.'

Chief knew that they meant him. He stood up and gazed towards the three heads and War who looked surprised.

'What is your name?'

'Petty officer Master Chief Spartan 117.' Chief snapped off.

'Cortana, do we have any weaponry. Negative. Armour abilities. We've got armour lock and cloak.'

'Do you know what species you are?'

Silence.

'Do not defy us we are more powerful than anything you can possibly imagine.

'Highly unlikely' Chief thought thinking of the Halo rings.

'SPEAK!' All three head shouted and Chief felt a presence smash into his mind and pain flooded along every nerve he owned.

Chief doubled over and grit his teeth. In his mind he heard Cortana shouting 'No!' and the pain retreated along with the presence. However not before the presence had scored his more recent memories.

'Interesting' the middle head rumbled. 'Very interesting.'

After a few minutes of silence. The heads roared back to life.

'We wish to propose you an agreement, Spartan.'

Chief nodded.

'If you wish to return to your universe and get back to your earth. Both of you will help us first.'

To them the Spartan seemed to move nothing except the muscles required to make the most subtle of movements. Inside Chiefs visor, a debate was going on.

'If we trust them we could get back home'

'No Cortana remember when we last trusted a mysterious creature that seems to be the stuff of nightmares, I won't lose you again.'

'How about we go along with them but at the end we split and work on our way, when we find out how they will?'

After several long seconds Chief consented.

He spoke to the figures in the same commanding tone he used to break up the fight between Cortana and that treacherous Monitor.

'We accept your conditions'

The right head began to rumble into speech, but Chief overrode him/it. 'If you do not allow us to leave or double cross us, I'll drop a 50 megaton nuclear device on here and I'm sure you feel that.'

The heads roared in anger and began to assault Chief mentally again, But Cortana was ready, she protected them by surrounding complicated firewall. Its equivalent in our terms was like each head had to play 100 3D chess games simultaneously and solving quantum equations of Shaw-Fujikawa to every point of the inner colonies. And at lightning speed or the 'hound programs' forced them back and out.

(Just some background on Shaw-Fujikawa Translight engines. The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine functions by creating ruptures, referred to in some sources as wormholes, between normal space and an alternate plane known as slipspace (also known as slipstream space and Shaw-Fujikawa space). The nonstandard physics of slipspace allow it to be used as a shortcut realm, Facilitating Interstellar travel between distant regions in reasonable time.

The engine makes ruptures by using high-power cyclic particle accelerators to generate microscopic black holes. Because of their low mass, Hawking radiation gives them a lifetime of around a nanosecond (or potentially a little longer than a whole second) before they evaporate into useless thermal energy. In that nanosecond, the engine manipulates them into forming a coherent rupture between normal space and the slipstream

It should be noted that in real-world physics, black holes have been identified as a possible vector for constructing traversable wormholes, specifically through the use of the Kerr metric.

It is unknown whether a slipspace drive has a role in accelerating a spacecraft through slipstream space, or whether conventional reaction thrusters are used. It is known that an engine remains active for the entire period that a spacecraft is in the slipstream, although its purpose during this period is unknown. When active, a Shaw-Fujikawa engine emits alpha (helium nuclei) and beta (fast electrons) particles.)

'Very well we agree to your terms. And now answer our questions'

'What species are you?'

'Human.'

'Wrong you are a Nephilim. Eons ago we sent you into the future as an experiment. It went wrong you sent to a parallel universe.'

'No I was born in 2511 on the human colony planet Eridanus II.'

'Also the AI you have is also an experiment, she was once to a Nephilim. But the process reduced her to soul and essence. She in your universe took form of your Artificial Intelligence. She unconsciously persuades people around her to reach her own kin. She is able to perform magic even War's brother Death would be jealous of.'

War smirked at that.

'So what must I do to get back to my universe?' Chief asked.

'By doing us a great deed.'

Chief thought for a moment and then said

'I wish to accompany War to help achieve his goal. I would guess Horsemen are difficult to replace.'

The heads fell silent. 'Very well' turning their attention back to War the heads said 'Very well you will return to earth. But you will be watched. Come forth'

War walked forward until he stood at the edge of the pit of lava in front of the heads. He waited for a moment, and then plunged his artificial hand into the molten rock. He yelled in pain and tried to pull his hand out but couldn't. He strained and pulled his hand partially back out.

Chief watched wearily as the lava turned black and writhed then it flowed into his gauntlet. He stood up and looked at his hand now dripping with the black liquid.

The Council spoke up. 'The Watcher is bound to you. It'll insure your loyalty'

The black stuff seemed to withdraw into the skull set into the gauntlet. Then a cloud of greyish dust bloomed out of the skull and formed into a shape. It was humanoid but everything about it was stretched. From its fingers to its lets that tapered off into nothing. It had short wings and blue symbols glowed from around its body. It had a featureless black head. Still retaining the shape of a head but the only feature was 6 glowing blue slits for eyes.

The Watcher let out a dark chuckle and flew around War. Coming up behind him and putting its hands on War shoulders.

'Remember that. Or I will really get under your skin.' Coming round to speak to War face to face. It had an oily voice that made Chief whole body itch.

Suddenly War began to grunt in pain and his gauntlet was surrounded by black winds. The Watcher dissipated and melded into his glove. However the pain was enough to make War fall to the ground. When he stopped shuddering his gauntlet clawed into the ground leaving furrows the size of hand deep.

'ENOUGH!' One of the heads shouted. 'Rise, War and arm yourself.'

War stood and to the right of the Charred Council. A small pool of lava at the top of a small flight of stairs boiled and Choaseater rose out of it.

'Chaoseater. The angry blade thirsts for destruction.' War walked up the stairs and grasped the blade by its handle, feeling the leather strips and then yanking the blade out of the lava. Looping it round and sheathed it. War could feel much of his blades strength had left it and he could tell it was very keen to get it back. Much like he.

'You must do this as well.' The Council rumbled.

Chief walked over and, before Cortana could stop him, plunged his hand in. Like War the Lava boiled black but when it was crawling up his arm. A light blue glow travelled from his elbow down into the lava almost purifying it.

He then heard; saw or rather felt Cortana surrounding the Watcher with blue light and it slowly dissolving.

Chief could feel the Councils anger emanating in waves. He couldn't tell if the air was moving because of the heat of the lava or their anger. Then they reined back their rage.

'Very well.'

A blue portal erupted out of the ground on the other side of the council.

'The souls of the dead will be your currency. Some enemies are more easily bought than killed.'

When War and Chief were standing in front of the blue fiery circle. War stopped and raised his gauntlet. Blue/white skulls came out of the portal and rushed into the skull emblem on the overlarge artificial hand.

'Seek the demon Vulgrim. Few can afford his services, but perhaps you can strike a bargain.' The right head commanded.

War raised his head with disgust written all over it. 'The Council confers with demons now, does it?' he asked with a mocking sneer.

Ram head replied. 'Since the truce was broken, some demons have fallen from the Destroyer's favour. Vulgrim is one such outcast ... he has long sought an audience with us.'

'How long have I been here?' War shook his head.

'Cortana, How long have we been here?'

'Not sure Chief, I'll know for certain when we get back to Earth. But I guess around a century.'

Chief grew uneasy with the news. A century a lot could happen in that time as only Chief knew oh so well.

But then War started to moan in pain and the gauntlet that housed the Watcher was covered in black slime. Then Chief saw that Wars eyes were on fire. Along with his outline. Chief heard a warning as his suit vented CO2 trying to douse the flames. Chief vision became covered in flames.

Chief awoke in the middle of a meteorite, falling towards a ruin of a town.

'Chief why do we keep falling through the atmosphere. Why can't we be normal and take a transport.'

Chief didn't reply just activated his armour lock and prepared for the bone jarring shudder that'll inevitably follow. He crashed through a building and landed in what was an underground car park.

Chief's body screamed in protest as he sat up and unsheathed his new sword and one of his knives and waited. No movement.

'Chief you might want to stand aside War's coming.'

Chief looked up and then sprinted to the side of the Car park.

A meteor hit the ground where he had been. He sheathed his sword but kept the knife out. Tense on the balls of his feet waiting for anything to happen.

He walked over to the edge of the crater, one eye on his motion tracker. He activated his cloak just in case.

War crouched at the bottom, Chaoseater buried into the ground his normal hand clutched around it. His gauntlet twitched and then curled into a fist.

The Watcher appeared behind him. 'Looks like our trajectory was a little off.'

War stood and yanked Chaoseater out of the melted rock and walked off, jostling the Watcher as he did.

'Not so fast, Horseman.' The Watcher extended his hand and a strange blue symbol appeared at the end of it. A jet of darkness shot out and hit War. He let out a strangled cry as the symbol appeared through his body.

War slumped to the ground Chaoseater was buried into the ground as well.

'Let's lay down a few ground rules.' The Watcher flew round to face War. 'Until this is over, you're a dog on a leash. I say bark, you bark. And if I have to kick you you'd better not bare your teeth. Understand? Or should I teach you how to play dead?'

'Or should I teach you?' Chief gruff voice sounded as he appeared holding his knife around the Watchers neck.

'You wouldn't dare unless you didn't want to go back to your home.' The Watcher squaked out as Chief tightened his grip.

'Is that a threat?' Chief growled.

'You know how many people have threatened him and lived. You'll find them 6 feet under if they were lucky.' Cortana smirked at the Watcher

The Watchers eyes widened and he tried to do the same thing he did to War to Chief, but a glowing blue shield appeared instead of Chief's normal yellow one.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point.' Cortana said in a deceptively calm voice.

The Watcher chocked for another couple of moments before Chief let him go.

War strode past them with Chaoseater on his back.

The Watcher flew away from Chief and crowed a mocking 'Good Boy' before disappearing into Wars glove.

**So sorry again for the delay, I had homework and exams and trips. But now I'll be updating much more often now so keep those reviews coming ya stingy bastards.**

**randomhairz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm soo very sorry about the long wait but I've literally had almost no time to write but now I'm back and I'm going to start cranking out chapter's very soon.**

* * *

'Slimy little creep, he reminds me of some of those ONI creeps who think they control everything' Cortana told Chief.

Chief didn't say anything but secretly agreed as he followed War through the destroyed basement.

War had headed towards a bit of wall that had been stripped off by a growth that looked like a yellow, rotting vines. Chief had serious doubts about the vines, but War calmly walked up to them, jumped and started to climb up the growth.

Chief reached the vines and grabbed hold of a vine and yanked down on it. It went taught but didn't snap. Deciding the growth was strong enough to hold his weight began to climb. As Chief reached the top, he saw War being told by the Watcher. 'The Council ordered you to seek out Vulgrim. So start seeking!

War grunted and carried on walking. They duo and their companions carried on until going around the car park up the ramps, until a section of the roof fell and destroy the ramp they were about to cross. Without any break in their stride Chief and War jumped over the missing section and carried on.

When they reached the next level the entire walkway had been destroyed except a small platform where they were currently standing, then the rest of the walkway across the room. War looked around and saw some exposed girders he went over grabbed onto the them and walked whilst holding on and walking along the wall until he reached the opposite side.

But Chief had noticed the bodies on the floor, he had seen much worst in the War with the Covenant but something was wrong with the yellow rotting carcasses at his feet. If they were rotting that meant they had died recently but they had massive holes in their torsos that were still filled with blood red crystals that glowed and dimmed like they beated to a human heart and they were filled with blood.

'Cortana?'

'I'd noticed them as well Chief. Whatever had killed them I'm sure they weren't entirely human before they died'

'Spartan, If you fall behind, you stay behind.' War called from the other side of the room.

Chief in answer, activated his jetpack and flew over to War and landed next to him.

On this platform they were even more bodies. Chief felt that feeling of danger without knowing why. A lesson from his Spartan training flouted back. Chief Petty officer always told them. 'Machines can break or broken themselves or be tricked. So always follow your gut. If you feel like you're walking into a trap it's because you probably are or more likely already have.'

He had then followed that with months of exercises, where the only electronics they had on them was a locator and the rifle in their hands. In these exercises they were sent into environments filled with traps, ambushes, sentry guns with thermal sensors and motion sensors. That was one of the most hellish parts of his training but now it was paying off.

Chief had stopped but War carried on unafraid as War passed a car with bodies in, on it and around it. One of the bodies moved and let out a wet, gargling moan. Then all the bodies began to move. Getting to their feet and staggering regardless of their injuries.

'Great so the human race left on earth have now become the walking dead!' Chief felt a chill down his back as he remembered the mutilated human forms infected with the flood.

'Here comes the welcome party.' The Watcher said whilst leaning over Wars shoulder.

War just slowly drew Chaoseater and left it slam into the ground at his side.

'War, why don't you introduce yourself?' The Watcher chuckled.

Chief drew his assault rifle and clicked the safety off. As War charged into the ranks of zombies, swinging Chaoseater, Chief noticed that the mighty sword seemed to deal less damage than before. Chief thought that the sword must also be connected to War's power.

Chief shot at a group of zombies who were approaching War from behind. As their heads exploded into blood and other body fluids, A blue, ghostly skull came out of each body and flew into War massive gauntlet. Chief thought nothing of it. Soon the area was zombie free and Chief and War walked on. A zombie or two tried to attack them but they were swiftly dispatched. As they neared a pair of elevator doors a black portal with flaming runes appeared in the ground and a flaming, scaly hand reached out of it and grabbed the floor heaving it's self out and then it's head and torso appeared. It appeared to be a 7m high fat scaly human with flaming eyes mouth and a large crater in its chest with more flames spewing out of it.

The thing roared and charged at the pair standing. They had their weapons drawn in an instant but before the thing could reach them it simply exploded, destroying the floor.

'Imagine if all our enemies do that' Cortana sighed to Chief.

'Grunts do.'

'No I mean like Hunters.' Chief smiled at the thought of exploding Hunters.

War was looking around how to get over and then looked up at a pipe, He jumped grabbed hold of the pipe and then began to swing towards the other side. As he landed more zombies rose and attacked . War drew Chaoseater and stabbed it through a zombie then swung it around himself chopping of limbs and heads.

Chief was about to help War but Cortana stopped him. 'Chief I've got an idea that needs testing and War will be fine.'

Chief stopped and nodded to indicate he was listening, on the other side he saw War pick up the last zombie by its head in his gauntleted hand and crush it's head. The body dropped to the floor.

'Well the Forerunners had a way to make light condense it's self to make barriers or bullets for their weapons. They called it hardlight and i was wondering if you could test out the suits function to manipulate hardlight.'

Suddenly a brilliant blue bridge formed in the space where the floor was. Chief took a tentative step onto it. A ripple ran out from where his foot was. Chief then walked briskly towards the other side ready to activate his jetpack if the bridge failed. As soon he had crossed the bridge it disappeared.

'That's going to be very useful for the future, Spartan' War remarked with an impressed look and a fuming Watcher hovering behind him.

'_Where does this humans no Nephilim get such advanced technology?' _War thought.

Chief walked over the right hand elevator which had been jammed slightly open and without much effort slammed them open. Chief stepped back as a elevator came screeching down the shaft and crashed into the bottom far below. The inside of the lift shaft had been covered in Demonic growth.

Chief looked at War who knodded then Chief jumped into the shaft landing on the opposite side and started climbing to the floor above where the doors had been ripped out by something. Chief reached the door and pulled himself up. He then offered a hand to War who snorted and jumped up next to Chief.

They found themselves into the lobby of what was an expensive hotel. Inside the lobby was another flaming tub of lard and a lot of zombies.

Chief said to War 'I've got the big one.'

War was going to argue but the Chief had already disappeared. War just shook his head drew Chaoseater and started towards the zombies.

The flaming humanoid stood and saw the Red Rider, it laughed a deep booming laugh and started towards him. Suddenly the demon felt a pain in its arm, looking down it saw a knife sticking into it. Dumb founded he saw the knife give a little jerk and being to move around the large appendage making a deep cut that oozed lava like blood. The knife kept going round and round making the cut deeper and deeper.

Chief watch as the demon began to franticly try and failing to grab the blade. As it was giving a roar of pain, Chief moved. He feet starting to make long powerful bound towards his target as he was 5 meters away he jumped up drawing his sword as he did so. A few seconds later the roars stopped. War looked over to see the Chief on top of the monsters shoulders and the head bouncing across the floor.

War was impressed by the speed in how the Chief had taken the Demon out.

They carried on moving through the wreaked hotel, killing the zombies that had dare to challenge them. Until they got to a dining room, as they entered the way behind them was suddenly blocked by a wall of flames with a large runes floating in a circle. Ahead of them the same thing happened. In the room was a horde of zombies.

Chief looked at War, was seemed mildly pissed and had signed in frustration. War could sense Chief and Cortana questioning looks.

'Those are Demon barriers, they are cast by demons who want to contain a target until the target is either dead or the demon themself is slain.'

'So where's the demon?' asked Chief.

War shrugged and drew Chaoseater, 'Probably hiding in his portal until we kill all the other enemies.'

'Well Chief, You hear the man.' said Cortana.

One minute later all the zombies were dead and War was looking around.

'There!' Cortana called.

They turned and sure enough a portal was there.

The Demon was well over 10 meters tall and was stone grey. It had a pair of miniature wings that hadn't been used ever. It's belly continued into its stone gray tail. In fact the only color in it apart from stone was its tongue that hung over dozens of massively sharp teeth. And it's hands which were black and had massive cracks in them. And in the cracks was fire.

'Why are all the demons here now flaming?' Cortana joked.

The demon roared and smashed its hands down. A fountain of fire erupted out of the ground around where the hands had touched the ground.

Chief looked at War but War had already drawn Chaoseater and started to sprint towards the Demon and without a moment's hesitation Chief had followed drawing his Gravity out of its storage.

The Demon had spotted them and turned and swiped its hands upwards and a ball of flames flew towards the speeding duo. War jumped out of its way but Chief kept charging.

'Cortana divert all power to the shields.'

War watched in dismay as the ball of fire exploded on Chief, he thought that he saw a flicker of blue in the smoke that was caused by it. He turned to the demon and charged spinning Chaoseater and hacking at the demon.

The Demon laughed thinking the ball of fire had killed the strangely armoured figure but then it's laugh turned to a roar of pain as War hacked at it causing great cuts to appear that didn't bleed by fine grey dust ran out of them. Then the demon felt its leg bones being liquidized as Chief smashed them with the Gravity Hammer.

War however couldn't see this, his vision had turned red with rage. The Demon fell bracing it's self on its hands. War without hesitation stabbed its hand with Chaoseater and drove the sword into the hand until only the top most skull poked out and stared. War then backhanded the beasts face with his oversized left hand. As the demons head swung back War gave a left hook then a right hook followed by a uppercut with his left hand. Then with unbelievable speed grabbed Chaoseater, jumped off the recently skewered hand and jumped up and span in midair so he was in line with the beast head so he landed behind it facing forward. Meanwhile he faced Chaoseater downwards and drove it through its head and then using the momentum of his landing levered himself so he flipped over the sword and landed ripping Chaoseater out of the Demons head and it landed in front of him. The Demon disintegrated into a mass of blue skulls. All of this had happened in 7 seconds.

'Is this how you treat paying hotel lodgers?' Cortana asked with a grin evident in her voice, appearing next to War. War turned and there he was the Spartan holding a massive hammer over one shoulder. War was inwardly relieved and let out a short bark of laughter.

'When you're finished we have a mission to do.' The Watcher had appeared and was obviously frowning at the group. Frowning Cortana disappeared back into Chief and the Watcher dissipated into War as well. Chief looked over at the now clear doorway. He started towards it.

After the door way, the corridor to the left was blocked and the one to the right let to a set of stairs. War and Chief were half way along the corridor, when there was a rumbling and the ceiling started to collapse. Chief went into Spartan time and everything went in slow-motion, He grabbed War by the scruff of his hood and threw him forward then he threw himself forward.

As Chief and War picked themselves up the dust was settling and behind them was completely blocked off. 'Well we're not going back that way very easily.' Cortana said stating the obvious.

The duo went up the stair for several stories. Then they came to an open room with a large gap in the middle of the wall at the far end of the room. As they came to said gap, Cortana gasped. Across from them a Church was there but it had large spikes growing out of it, behind that in the skyline was many ruined building and the few skyscrapers still standing were skeleton. Except for one towering fortress like black tower, that disappeared into the clouds. At the top massive chunks of rocks were floating around the top.

'How long was I gone?' War asked.

'In Earth years? About a century. Long enough for the last of the mouth-breathers to die off.'

'Then... the Third Kingdom is lost' War stated sadly.

Cortana was about to console him telling that they had in fact kidnapped most of the human population and they were sitting in the Forward unto Dawn, but she was hesitant because of the Watcher and secondly and because the whole building began to rumble and shake.

Chief and War jumped incredibly high and a nearby domed building collapsed, destroying the building that they were in but also squashing several zombies.

As Chief and War landed, War straightened up and began to walk forward but before he could take a couple of step, a laugh cut through the air. War turned and looked but there was nothing there, not even Chief. Then a voice said, 'Subtle' War looked to his right and a demon appeared from the ground in a haze of blue mist.

This Demon had a humanoid figure with some deviations. Large horns sat atop his head with 4 smaller horns on top of his skull, his face was longer, more elongated with a over jutting lower jaw with massive canine curling up to his top lip. His eyes were a solid blue. His body was a deep purple/blue. He wore a purple cloth with golden symbols on his head that went down his next to rest on his shoulders. His finger were elongated and adorned in rings and other hand were, the fingers ended into sharp claws. He had small wings that seemed to have once been bigger but had been hacked off and were now heavily bandaged and scarred. He was bare chested but had a purple toga with golden symbols on them. From his belt hung many scroll and odd trinkets including a large clear ball shaped gourd that was filled with more light blue mist that hung about him. He had no legs but the blue mist emanated from the bottom of it.

'I almost didn't hear you coming.' Its voice was deep but not quite smooth.

'Vulgrim.' War greeted.

'The Council finally took me seriously.' He said floating round to War's other side. 'If so you're surely not empty handed or this shall be the briefest of introductions.'

In respond War brought his gauntlet so the skull was glaring at Vulgrim briefly before it started to glow bright blue and blue smoke emanated from it. Vulgrim leaned forward with his arms outstretched and his maw wide open, he giggled as the blue skulls began floating of the skull. Vulgrim opened his mouth even further and a sucking sound was heard and the skulls were pulled into his mouth. Vulgrim leaned back facing the sky as the skulls began to pour into his mouth.

As the last skull entered his mouth, Vulgrim leaned forward facing the ground for a few seconds, and then he straightened.

'Mmmm... There were... a few young ones... Spectacular!'

Vulgrim took a breath and started. 'You seek the power behind the one called "Destroyer"? You will find the answers, and the font of his power... there' Vulgrim floated around then above War and pointed at the massive black Tower.

War looked and then started in that direction. 'Oh... such haste to die?' Vulgrim floated past and stopped in front of War.

'You aren't even a shadow of former self... you wouldn't last a heartbeat.' Vulgrim tapped War of the nose as he said the last statement. Floating up again Vulgrim carried on.

'Besides, the way to the Tower is shrouded by demon magics... even I do not know the way.'

'Who does?' War whispered.

Vulgrim started but then twiddled his fingers in front of his face.

'Feed my hunger...' He held his hands apart so one was above the other, blue mist formed and a oddly shaped horn with a skull at the sound end appeared before Vulgrim swiped his hand through it. 'And I'll feed your curiosity."

War looked at Vulgrim and then went off to find more souls, on the jump he had seen a large group of zombies shuffling down a road off to the west.

Vulgrim watched as War walked off, and then he said to the emptiness. 'I know your there I can feel your power.'

A green, armoured humanoid appeared in front of Vulgrim raising, if Vulgrim wasn't mistaken, what looked like a human slug thrower. Vulgrim felt like laughing but then again felt the massive tempest of energy emanating from him. The onetime Vulgrim had become before the Council, he had been overwhelmed with their power combined. But this power made the Council's look like a pathetic breeze.

Wait no there were two sources of the immense power. One inside of the humanoid that was green with a yellow tint to the edges, and another surrounding it that was a deep blue with purple flickers in it and was much more powerful. Yet despite the size of the power both were incredible calm like an ocean that hasn't got a ripple in it.

'Well?' A female voice asked.

Vulgrim was for once at a loss for words. After a few seconds he asked. 'What, I mean. Who are you?'

'Why do people keep asking that round here?' The female voice said again.

'Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan 117 of the UNSC.' Then as an afterthought. 'Human.'

'And I'm UNSC Artificial Intelligence Serial Number CTN 0452-9 or Cortana.' Cortana said with appearing as a Hologram next to Chief causing the Demon to jump even though he didn't have legs.

'Greetings human. Excuse me but aren't the entire human kingdom dead?'

'Evidently not.' Cortana smirked.

'Indeed.' Vulgrim agreed. 'I am a tradesman for folk of all kind. Do not think me for just a demon I have things that even the mighty Lords of Heaven want. And I knew of you Spartan or should I call you John.'

Chief was stunned; neither he nor Cortana had shared that with anyone. A Spartans name was their most treasured secret.

'How do you know of him?' Cortana growled, her cheerful demeanour gone replace with a blazing fury.

Vulgrim visible blanched. To him the two calm oceans had gone to hell. They were crackling, blazing and swirling around the figure.

'I am only a Merchant, I take no side just my own. What did you humans use to say ah yes I uphold customer secrecy. But I do have an item for sale for you two. One you will find most endearing.' He chuckled.

'What?' Cortana asked. She was always curious and 7 seconds without doing anything for an AI is torture.

'A way for your blue friend here to escape the destruction that follows her kind. To escape into a form.'

There was a few seconds of shocked silence.

'You can do that?' Cortana whispered.

'Indeed...'

'How can we trust you?' Chief growled with such iron in his voice. It was a surprise that the earth didn't shake.

'I am but a merchant. People come to me to get things. I sell to any for the most _economic_ price.'

'Chief do you think we should?' Cortana ask with such quietness that was at the same time brimming with excitement.

'Do you think we can trust him? Remember the Monitor.'

'Chief, the Monitor did keep his word until in his view his programming told him we were betraying him. Please Chief it could be my only chance to escape rampancy.'

'Well do we have a deal?' Vulgrim had been observing the Chief with great interest.

'Very well.' Chief spoke.

'Firstly I will need payment for such an extravagant umm transaction.'

'How?' Chief asked.

You will have collected all the souls of your kills even if you do not realise it just hold our an arm so it crosses your body with the palm facing you, then I will do the rest.'

Chief did so and then Vulgrim made a gesture with his hand as if he was pulling something in with his hands facing upwards.

Suddenly a literal explosion of blue skull swarmed out of Chiefs hand. Vulgrim was knocked backwards as the tsunami of souls entered his mouth. It took a full 10 seconds for Vulgrim to recover.

'My my I think you'll be a most profitable client.'

'I will need her containment device.' Vulgrim said holding out one elongated, heavily jewelled hand.

Chief slowly reached up to the back of his head and pulled out Cortana's Chip. Before he did he heard Cortana say.

'Thank you.'

Then the feeling like liquid nitrogen was crawling up his body to the Chip and then was gone. Chief held the Chip for a second looking at it. The core of the chip was pulsing a bright brilliant blue.

He slowly stretched out his hand and placed her Chip ever so delicately in the Merchants hand. Then Chief gripped Vulgrim wrist and base of his hand so hard the bones creaked.

'If she doesn't return in anything less than perfectly fine. I will kill you slowly and painfully and if you run I will hunt you down. You cannot and will not be able to hide from me.' Chief growled. Vulgrim gulped and shivered.

'Certainly.'

Vulgrim started to mutter under his breath too fast and quietly even for the Spartans enhanced ears. Cortanas Chip floated up and started to slowly rotate with blue mist issuing from it.

This happened for several tense minutes, then the mist didn't clear but it settled and circled around the chip. Chief saw that the mist was condensing at the point above the Chip. Slowly a pair of blue feet appeared, the fog then rose with its construction, calves, knees, thighs. It continued.

Suddenly all was there was a human shaped cloud of fog as it covered the whole of its creation after the thighs. The fog glowed brighter and brighter. Chief faceplate automatically polarized to compensate but still the light was too bright to look at directly. Then the world seemed to darkened as the light disappeared.

When Chief blinked the black spots out of his lights he saw... He saw Cortana standing with her head limp with her chin to her chest. She looked almost exactly the same as her Avatar but she had pure light blue skin devoid of code. He felt unreal as he moved towards her. He noticed that this form glowed with a blue light. Lines of code jumped from her now solid skin to the glow around her light bolts of lightning. She still had the appearance of lines of code running across her skin. This was because of the aura that surrounded had the code scrolling across it but it looked more like letters Chief noticed. He reached out and ever so gentle held her shoulder.

She drew an explosive breath and looked up at Chief with intense crystal clear blue eyes that had a ring of purple around the outside of the iris. She looked eyes with Chief then jumped onto him and hugged him. Chief stepped back and then slowly gentle carefully wrapped his Titanium clad arms around her. After a few long seconds she said 'I've wanted to do that for a long time.' Chief didn't respond but she felt his arms tighten ever so slightly.

'Shouldn't we thank Vulgrim?' Chief whispered.

Cortana nodded and stepped out of the hug. Vulgrim was hovering awkwardly a few meters off to the side.

'There are a few _abilities _that you possess.' Vulgrim told her. 'Since you seemed to favour the jolly giant's armour over there. You can phase in and out of it as well as other solid objects but you still have a physical form which you are in now. In addition you can still connect to electronics, should you have the need. You can also cast spells of unimaginable power. I have given you a few spells free of charge but you may purchase more from me. I thought it would be fitting to allow you to keep your amazing mental capabilities. You will discover the other abilities that you have on your own.'

'Why is that?' Cortana asked still revelling in the overwhelming feelings that are overloading her brain, so she whispered.

'I just created your body and it will tailors it's self to your personality so I couldn't tell you anyway.' Vulgrim clasped his hands evidently pleased with his work.

'Thank you Vulgrim.' Cortana gave him a brief hug and went to a nearby piece of rubble to sort through all the data clogging her brain. Vulgrim floated there in apparent shock.

Chief moved to Vulgrim and spoke to him. 'Thank you.' Vulgrim felt like this was a rare guesture from the giant of a man and just nodded in response.

'A word of warning to the wise. She is incredible powerful in magic. More than the Council, It's just so raw. I took the liberty of putting a slight block on her power that'll slowly fade as she masters control. But do not get her emotionally unstable. That will let her burst through the blocks I have placed and the results.' Vulgrim chuckled darkly. 'I'll be able to see the fireworks from Heavens.'

Chief nodded, went to turn and then stopped.

'Can I buy all the spell that she can perform and have them imprinted to her chip as well as any more abilities she can perform?' Chief asked.

'Certainly, I will also sync them to the block so the more devastating spells are unlocked when the block is removed enough.'

Chief went through the transaction and watched Cortanas Chip start floating again. This time Vulgrim directed his palms at the centre of the chip and a typhoon of colours issued from them filling the Chips crystal with the many colours that kept changing to different ones.

Chief reached out and took the Chip and replaced it in his A.I. Neural Interface in the back of his helmet. Instead of the feeling of liquid nitrogen going down his back it felt like a blissfully warm shower was now flowing through his veins.

Shaking his head he went to Cortana and crouched next to her

'Cortana?' Chief asked gently

'Yes Chief.'

'We should go; we still have our Dimension to return too.'

'Yes, of course.' Cortana stood and then her skin started to smoke and she turned into a cloud that moved into Chief armour. Again Chief had the sensation of falling into a warm bath.

'Ahh, home sweet home. Try not to get us killed.' Her voice lowered to an almost loving caress. 'There's two of us in here remember.' Chief face stretched into the first genuine smile he had ever had in a long time. It almost hurt as his muscles moved in a way they hadn't for months.

Chief stood up and looked up. He saw War returning to him in the distance.

Vulgrim spoke up. 'Be careful now, I would hate to lose such _profitable _clients so soon.'

Cortana popped up next to Chief's shoulder. Disguised as if she was still an A.I.

'Miss you too Vulgrim.'

Vulgrim smiled and disappeared through a square with a rune on it That looked like a G.

Cortana said to Chief guessing at his curiosity at why she looked like an A.I.

'I don't want the Watcher to know.' Chief nodded understanding. He didn't trust the creep either.

'Then a large group of zombies appeared in between War and Chief.

'Well that was awful rude. Chief care to teach them why?'

Chief just pulled the bolt of his MA5B and sighted his first target.

* * *

**So sorry again for the long wait everyone. This summer I have had literally no time to write. But I will start up a system to fit in with my homework. So sorry. Also leave reviews. How well do you think I've got the personalities? Also they motivate me to write more. randomhairz.**


End file.
